Switched
by riseamina
Summary: After fighting over a cup of tea, Haruhi and Tamaki woke up to find themselves in each others' bodies! How will deal they with the situation while keeping it a secret from the other hosts? Slight TamaxHaru
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: OF COURSE; OURAN HOST CLUB BELONGS TO BISCO HATORI.

* * *

''..And that's the last customer.'' Kyoya muttered , smiling to himself, the last group of giggling girls closed the door behind them. He slammed his notebook shut before glancing around the music room, the rest of the hosts resting peacefully on a nearby sofa.

''Ahh..Another day finished, and another day when the young ladies are happy.'' Tamaki flipped his hair, smiling in satisfaction.

''And another day where our photo collection has sold out.'' Kyoya sighed, as he ran through the numbers in his head, ''Looks like we're going to need to reprint those again..''

Haruhi glanced at the clock behind her, it was still early for club activites to end.

''Haruhi, want something to drink?'' The twins said together, handing her a cup of tea. She looked at their faces, sly smiles on their faces. The delicious smell of the tea hit her nose, almost instantly calming her down.

Haruhi gingerly took the cup from their hands, ''Wow..this smells really nice.'' She took a sip, before the taste of the tea made her go into a daze. A taste she haven't tasted before.

''It's delicious right, Haruhi?'' Tamaki sighed happily, before he quickly poured one for himself. The twins stared wide-eyed at their president, before trying to hide their growing smiles. Tamaki however, noticed this and puzzly looked at them.

''What's so funny?'' He frowned, the twins tried to hold back their growing laughter.

''O-oh nothing boss..'' Hikaru said, finally calming down from his laughter.

''..We just hope you enjoy the tea!'' Kaoru said, before finally brusting into a laughter. Tamaki shrugged and very elegantly, took a sip from his tea. He caught the sight of Haruhi pouring another cup for herself.

''Hmm..Not bad, what kind of tea is this anyway?'' Tamaki asked, taking another drink.

The twins, finally recovered, smirked at the two who was busily drinking the tea.''Our special ingredient.''

''Can I try some Hika-chan?'' Hunny asked, as he loomed over the tea-pot that held so-called delicious tea.

''NO! I-I mean, you can't, this tea is special reserved for the boss and Haruhi,'' Hikaru snatched the tea-pot from table to make sure it's safe from Hunny.

''It's reserved for Haruhi and Tamaki, but not me? The vice-president of this club?'' Kyoya asked as he watched the two of them continuously drinking from their cups. ''Is it really that delicious?''

''Yes! I have not tasted this kind of tea before, it's truly an exotic taste.'' Tamaki snatch the tea-pot from Hikaru and tried to pour himself another drink, but to his disappointment, not even a single drop of it came out. ''Whaa..Who finished it all?'' He glared at Hikaru who pointed to Haruhi, who was enoying a cup of it. ''Haruhi! Your the one.. – What about your daddy..? Don't you even care to share with me?''

''Your not even my dad, senpai.'' She said, not bothering whether she hurt his feelings or not. Tamaki felt his world stop before heading off to his infamous corner off woe. Haruhi ignored him and continued to drink her tea.

''Your not even going to share just a little bit?'' He asked, putting on his puppy eyes.

No answer.

''Can I try some Haru-chan?'' Hunny smiled innocently at her.

Still no answer.

Hunny sighed sadly, Mori patted his shoulder, comforting him. ''Umm..Haruhi I think your getting addicted to this stuff.'' Tamaki warned her, already recovered. She glared at him.

''Who cares? Your also addicted!'' She shot back, finishing her last cup.

''But you were the first one who drank it!''

''And for no absolute reason you just had to drink it too!''

''Maybe because I just wanted to taste it too!''

The two continued to argue, while the rest watched in horror. ''Wow, this is the first time Tamaki ever fought back,'' Hunny muttered, holding Usa-chan tightly. ''It just seems so..out of character.''

''Don't we think we should stop them?'' Kaoru asked, rubbing his ears from all the shouting. The rest of the hosts glanced at him before turning back to the people arguing infront of them.

''Nah.''

After what seemed like a full thirty minute, the both of them groaned loudly before grabbing their stuff and headed for the door. ''I was here first! – Don't say what I say! - GAAHHH!'' They both opened the huge double door and slammed it behind them, leaving the other members in the music room.

''...Looks like we ended pretty early..'' Kauro spoke up after the werid silence.

When the Haruhi and Tamaki finally reached home. The both them quickly went in their rooms, still in anger and silently cursing each other in their heads. Locking themselves in their rooms and quickly heading off to sleep - the both of them did not expect what kind of chaos will happen the following morning...

* * *

Sorry if the characters are OC! It's my first time writing an Ouran fic. So critiques are welcome!

And..If your wondering why I choose some tea flavor for Haruhi and Tamaki(I can't remember whether he argued the other hosts in the manga or anime , though) to fight over it; It's because I have no other idea what would they fight over with...hehe..


	2. Good Morning!

Tamaki woke up with a headache, the wailing sound of the dreaded alarm clock ringing in his ears. Flinging his arms around to to find the source and successfully turning it off. He opened his eyes to find the whole place to be blurry. Thinking that maybe he cried during his sleep, he rubbed his eyes but blurriness didn't go away.

He squinted, trying to look for his drawers. Knowing that he kept a pair of glasses, just in case his eyesight goes bad. He felt a pair of glasses just beside the alarm clock he turned offed earlier. He grinned as he gingerly took it from its place, placing on it he bridge of his nose.

He frowned at his unfamiliar surroundings, the place was small and plain room.

''What the..?'' Tamaki jumped from his position. And realized that he had been sleeping on the floor with only a white sheet the whole time. He glanced at the room, swearing that he heard Haruhi.

''Haruhi are you-'' He quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, in shock, the voice he spoke was clearly not his own. He looked at his hands, which was much more smaller than his own. He quickly went out the room, suddenly recognizing the small apartment unit Haruhi lived in. Tamaki felt his knees giving in as he fell to the floor.

''Clam down Tamaki.. Maybe this is just a dream.. maybe the others and me just had a sleepover in Haruhi's place...'' He trembled even more hearing Haruhi's voice as he talked. Tamaki stood up from his place as he took deep breaths, now calmed down.

''There's only one way to confirm this!'' He quickly ran around the house, searching through drawers and the storerooms. When he finally found it, Tamaki felt his heart stop, his body cold. Hoping to find his handsome face on the mirror, Tamaki only found Haruhi staring back at him, with messy hair and a pair of glasses on her face.

The whole apartment block was awoken by a ear-piercing scream.

* * *

Haruhi, groaned at the knocking of the door. ''Young Master? It's almost time for school.'' An unknown voice to Haruhi was heard outside the door. A throbbing headache as she rubbed her temples.

Haruhi opened her eyes, she blinked, only to find her eyesight strangely clear. Did she slept with her contacts on? She sat up from her place, noticing her surroundings were almost foreign to her. She also felt strangely tall, did she grew in a giant during the night?

Feeling uncomfortable, she quickly glanced at her body, noticing her oddly huge hands. Feeling her heart quickening as she frantically touched her body, ''What the -? What happened to me?'' She gasped, slapping both of her hands onto her mouth.

She stood up from the bed and quickly spotting a mirror, running to it. Wanting to confirm her suspicious.

Peering in the glass, she found Tamaki's horrified face staring at her.

''Eh..? Tamaki? Is this a joke?'' She felt her body weakening, as Tamaki's voice asked the same question. There was a knock on the door.

''Young Master? Are you alright? If don't get out of there, you'll be late for school.'' The same voice earlier, asked through the door. ''Are you not feeling well?''

Haruhi panicked, she turned to the mirror wanting to confirm she wasn't dreaming, but the same face of her senior was still staring at her. She felt her world stopping before an loud scream echoed throughout mansion.


	3. A plan?

So sorry that the last chapter was short, I actually wanted to try doing a cliffhanger! :D As an apology here's a (slightly short) longer chapter for you! Which was incredibly hard to write, too many dialogues(I'm not really good at them), and it was kinda of confusing me. So, if some parts of it confuses you and you want it changed or whatever, feel free to say it in the review. :)

* * *

''This be must some kid of sick joke..'' Haruhi muttered as she nervously strolled along the corridor of the school. Thinking maybe she could see Tamaki.. or rather, herself walking around the school. She smiled and greeted at each group of girls who passed by her.

''Tamaki.''

Haruhi jumped at sound of a familiar voice. Turning to see Kyoya looking at her, she gulped. ''Kyoya-senpai!'' She grinned before mentally slapping her herself.

''..Senpai? Tamaki are you feeling well?'' He frowned as he walked over to her position. ''Or are you still angry after your argument with Haruhi yesterday?''

Haruhi quickly tried to think of something of what Tamaki would respond, ''Umm.. Uhh..'' She muttered, unable to think of anything. But Kyoya just smiled as if he figured out something before turning to the opposite direction of the corridor.

''Don't worry, I won't tell Haruhi - we better get to class quickly or we'll be late.'' He said, Haruhi frowned before running up and catching up with Kyoya.

The both them swiftly entered the classroom, only to be swiftly blocked by a group of squealing girls. Haruhi managed squeezed her way out of the crowd, spotting Kyoya already sitting in his seat.

_How the hell did he get out managed to get out of there?_ She grumbled as she guessed which seat Tamaki was suppose to be seating. Figuring it would be be just beside Kyoya's, she nervously took seat down.

''Tamaki, why are you sitting at my place?''

A voice startled her, jumping up from her seat, she turned and found the source of the voice. It was the class's vice-president, ''O-oh sorry about that.'' apologizing as she quickly found one vacant seat right at the back of the classroom.

She sighed, as the teacher of the class came in. Giving out the usual lecture and instructions. A sudden knock of the door, and a person came in.

''Sorry, I was-''

Haruhi felt her own eyes widen. It was her own body! Her own self glanced around the room,''Oh, haha.. Sorry this is the wrong class..'' Haruhi quickly tried giving out signals to Tamaki, hoping if he was actually the one controlling her body and notice her.

''Is there something you need Tamaki?'' The teacher raised a brow, who was instead the one who noticed her.

Tamaki noticed her before giving a small nod to her, Haruhi bit her lip in anticipation. ''..And I also need to see..Tamaki-senpai!'' Her body shouted to the teacher. He frowned and glanced at the two before agreeing for them to head out for the class. Haruhi and Tamaki quickly ran out and heading to safe place away from the class.

''Haruhi? Is that you?'' He shook her, worried.

''Yes it's me, are you Tamaki-senpai?'' She asked, slightly happy. Thinking maybe that he would be able to solve this crazy situation. Her body nodded, before letting out tears of joy.

''Oh I'm so happy! At least my own body is still safe!'' He cried as he hugged her. ''-But my hair! You didn't even bother to brush it! And my suit! It's all wrinkly-''

''Senpai, you can worry about all those later! First of all, we have to find a way back into our own bodies!'' Haruhi shouted at him, shooing away Tamaki's fidgeting hands out of her face.

''You're right!'' He grinned as he slammed a fist on a palm, before sinking down floor, ''How did we even got into this mess?'' Haruhi sighed as joined him, seating down beside him as they think hard on why would this happen.

''Perhaps..'' Tamaki said, suddenly shivering, ''This a curse by Nekozawa-senpai..''

Haruhi frowned, ''Curse aren't real, and I doubt you did anything to make Nekozawa-senpai angry.''

''...Didn't I told you how I a huge headache for no absolute for the whole of last week..?'' He shivered, hugging his knees closer to his body. ''..It was probably because I accidentally threw away his homework! I just thought it was litter, I swear!''

''Maybe because the school exams also just started during that week..?'' Haruhi deadpanned.

''A-Anyway! -You better get to class before the teacher thinks your skipping it.'' Tamaki stood up from his place, suddenly changing the subject.

''Oh yeah, I almost forgot.'' He searched in his bag, fishing out a blue hairbrush.

''Hey! that's my-'' Haruhi was interpreted when Tamaki pulled her down to his level, brushing her messy hair, smoothing out the wrinkles of her suit and properly tying up her tie. Before straightening up her back.

''There, all better!'' He grinned, admiring his work,''..And I look more handsome too.''

Haruhi sighed, ''..Maybe, we should meet again during recess and try to figure out how to get back to our bodies – ...Just don't tell the others about this.''

''Yeah, since it's so embarrassing to be stuck in this tiny body of yours!'' Tamaki said, as he tried to tiptoe to Haruhi's now tall height. ''How do you survive in this height anyway?''

''Get used to it Senpai,'' Haruhi crossed her arms, '' And it's not my fault you are so freakishly tall, now I have to remember to duck every time I pass through a door.'' She glanced seeing Tamaki already in his emo corner.

Haruhi ignored him, before remembering to get back to class,''..Just get back to my class, we meet here quickly as soon recess starts.''

Tamaki, stood up, completely recovered from Haruhi's insult seconds ago, nodding to her as they went off to their respective classes.

* * *

Tamaki huffed as he finally reached Haruhi's classroom. Flashing out a grin when the teacher glared at him for being late. He quickly noticed a vacant seat and got ready his stuff for the class.

''Yo, Haruhi.''

Tamaki swallowed hard at the familiar voices. Suddenly noticing he was seated in-between Hikaru and Kaoru.

''Hikaru. Kaoru..'' He muttered, trying to write down notes for no practical reason. The twins glanced at each other before exchanging smirks.

''Rare for you to be late.'' Hikaru whispered loudly enough for them to hear but low for the teacher not to hear. ''Did something happened?''

''Uhh.. My alarm clock's batteries just died.'' Tamaki quickly tried to think of what Haruhi would say, while trying his best to act like her, ''I'm going to have to go the common- supermarket to buy new ones, soon.'' His heart was beating madly, as his cover was almost blown.

''About your fight with the boss yesterday,'' Kaoru whispered, ''Ya going to apologize to him?''

''..Maybe.'' Tamaki shrugged in response.

''Haruhi, could you please pay attention?'' The teacher called out, glaring at her(him), suddenly noticed the whole class looking straight at him.

''S-sorry..!'' He apologized as he tried to ignore the lingering eyes on him. And mostly trying to ignore the giggles of certain twins just right beside him.

The classes finally went by normally, the bell for recess finally rang and soon, students rushed out heading straight to the was walking with the twins, trying every way he can think of to get them to leave him alone.

''..Can't you two just go the canteen without me?'' He groaned, knowing he has to meet Haruhi quickly.

''What if you get lost in this school?'' The twins asked, but showing no signs of concern.

''I know my way around this school, I've been studying here for two years!''

The twins glanced at each other, confused, Kaoru was the one who asked, ''Two years? Didn't we just started attending this school this year?''

Tamaki mentally punched, slapped and beat himself. Trying to calm himself down and thinking of an excuse. ''Uhh.. I just gotta go –...to pick up my cat!'' He zoomed out of the hallway quickly out of the twins' sight.

''..Haruhi has a cat?'' Hikaru wondered out loud after Haruhi(Tamaki) disappeared.

* * *

Haruhi paced around, 'His late..' She growled as she checked her watch for the tenth time. Though she didn't really knew that the president of the host club wore a watch till recently. The sound of running echoed the empty hallway. Haruhi turned to source of the sound. A brown-head was running, before stopping right in front of her.

''...Sorry..I..was late..'' Tamaki said in between breaths as he regained his composure,''Those twins were following and bugging me everywhere.''

''Oh, Hikaru and Kaoru? How are they doing right now?'' Haruhi asked.

''They're doing fine...-Hey! Why are we talking about them? How about talking more pressing matters?'' Tamaki shouted, pointing to the both of them, ''Like how are go to get back to our bodies?''

''Okay maybe your right - but I came up with this during class..'' Haruhi started, ''How about we wait till we are back to our own bodies?''

Tamaki could only stare at her with horror, ''..W-wha..? That has to be the most craziest plan I have ever heard..'' He felt his left eye twitched, ''And..I can't survive as you for this long!''

''Neither can I! It's either this or we go and tell Kyoya-senpai about this...- And I won't be happy if he start thinking about doing experiments to us..'' Both Haruhi and Tamaki shuddered at the thought.

''T-then.. How long do you think till we return back..? A week? A month? A whole year? Or maybe we're stuck like this forever!''

''..Uggh, please don't scare me like that, senpai.'' Haruhi muttered, thinking of all the possible horrors if she would be stuck in his body for eternity. ''..For now, we should not tell others about this...And continue trying to act like each other.''

''Soo...Does that mean I'm going to have to stay at your house..?'' Tamaki asked, a hint of excitement in his voice.

''Well.. it seems that way..'' Haruhi thought, suddenly worried about the house if left with Tamaki, ''And I'm going to stay over yours..''

''You should be happy! Now you can eat all the fatty tuna you want!'' He grinned, before both of Haruhi's and Tamaki's stomachs growled.

''Maybe we should get something to eat first.'' Haruhi suggested.

Tamaki nodded, ''Yeah, maybe your right.'' the both of them headed off towards the canteen.


End file.
